Oblivion
by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12
Summary: Mine new story that is really 2 part Xover on what could be if OC goes to afterlife and finds that she has 5 Fictional characters as soulmates there
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Finally back into fanfic writer buisnes, warning this one i would call slightly darker theme as this would go into spiritual things like afterlife and well even OC death in begining based on one of mine strange dreams having also appearance of known chars from videogames and possible one from TV show and movie.**

 **Disclaimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 does not own anything mentioned in this Xover one shot. Maybe only her female OC only.**

12 th June, i will never forget that date even in mine now Afterlife, finally this happened on mine school trip, beside well i have no one left in this world who would even cry at mine funeral now since mine parents are dead, and i had no friends also in school so much too, only got pain since i been bullied or abused mostly and no one cared about that issue of mine. Some of games been in end mine only escape from that painful reality and i sometimes wandered into toughs what if in after death we could go to our own paradise or even into more easier oblivion rather than common belief of Heaven or hell.

I really not regret it now as im not fearing death even now in final moments too see all mine classmates or even bullies bloodied corpses from this whole crash, for me maybe this is an last toughts of leaving this plane of existence since i feel so much now mostly sleepy. Beside name Alice, 17 and im now not fearing death again, i have no one loved there, only sometimes had crush like most girls on those characters that not existed and that now not mattered anymore..

Sometime later..

First sound she hearded was these ocean wave sounds, for her it was utmost confusing now to hear like that and it caused to open eyes. And to find that she is in ocean slightly but near beach of looking exotic island. She fastly gotten herself up from water and marveled also on whole change as sky was blue and clear, water was clear too, beach looked normal and island well had those exotic plants on this and it looked slightly not inhabbited only before she did double take and see that it had manmade road slightly seenable from grass. Also what suprised her, he clothes now been more summer than her spring bloodied ones she had in her final moments, as she got blue tshirt and small green skirt. This shocked her too and well automatically she knew that she propably ended dead on 100 sure. What most shocked her after her small trough island walk beside seeing that it even had an river too beside being water of sea, also now she found two way cavern but that one also had an parts that she was not alone there as in it been an few lit torches too, but most shock been to her beside it. There were also waterfall and whats more intresting on this place she could see and what shocked her an small white modern house. So it meaned that island been not without human her shock coul be bigger if she realized who beside her been on this isle too. Beside she quickly seen who it was as even from her point she seen goodly that balcony when doors to it opened like from sci-fi stuff. And most strange whas who she seen beacuse this cannot been unseen for her,but well seeing someone who she tough was fictional than real been also strange, but could explain that fiction can be real somewhere but for after death maybe the afterlife plain been for all aviable without from what dimension you camed from originally. but most for her been shock as the person she seen also on one moment seen her and she was sure he had recognized her and been stunned also too but her stupid mistake maked her haste back into that beach she was before and well it was also time she noticed something new on her skin like an mark or brand she was not having before it been black like some tatoo but looked regal on her, so she also been sure its had some importance now on her. Did she know this been her Soulmates one as well she got few more beside one too.

\- And well how i can spend night here as Im sure it ends cold also and im only in summer attire?- she was worried as there been begining of sunset now and well this meant on cold night incoming and she was unprepared and sad really now, and not seen that she was observed and someone just used on her an sleeping dart very fast she only on second seen that thing near her skin when on end landing faster on sleep so she would not feel being taken away.

Next day, location the house on border island of Oblivion realm and Heaven.

She apparently woken up really early for her in life and propably only scare for her been that she was not alone in the room as beside her on the chair apparently had slighrly snoring the same male she had seen yesterday. So she was in that house she thinked but all now been really strange as she is dead for sure so why now she is seeing people here what been tough as only works of fiction as this been ridiculous now. At least she was still in same clothing and not naked. Only what startled her been that sudden call from propably still sleeping male :

\- Please don't leave me Alice.

Another shock, well how someone being fictional know her name, this goes slightly spooky matter now really. Now just she wanted to confirm this is not an dream instead and she will wake up soon in hospital than being dead.

But having instead an tought of staying in afterlife with favourite fictional or more characters would be nice than that Heaven where is no fun and more of boredom dimension as she deduced this all from these religion lessons they bored her with that tought of Heaven/Hell ideology she called both planes of existence boredom so instead believed there been third one called Oblivion and now what, well seems she got to that third one really.

But what to do now ? Especially in this situation, Okay this is smally fun being on third afterlife plane but why on this are living here also an fictional characters too as im seeing actually one, who i not mind since i liked him in his game but now in reality dunno what to do as its strange for me really especially he called me my name, so well i have to maybe respond too. Alice got her courage later and after thinking an okay answer just used maybe softer voice what she was sure on first time not told before:

\- Im here and im not thinking on leaving forever for now this plane of life Adam.

And this been her downfall for second as she was sure he heard her, this was not intentional as she tried to be quiet in voice but here we all dealing with an cyborg but she was still not prepared and well in the shock .

-But really where i am?-she called- My last memory is been at tragical car crash accident where all of my class been dead from this also and im sure i died last so the fate on me had laugh to see all people die first, it been sad as my whole life been sad since im no one just an lone orphan with no parents or people i been friend and maybe i loved on short time. All of this broke her into the crying again it was unfair, and she was not noticing her enviroment again .

-So well welcome into the afterlife and well to Oblivion as this island is bored of afterlife planes, that house most time is empty since its allowed by law of one of Kingdoms in this dimensions what im taking you as propably you are not aware that im not only one of yours soulmates who been waiting for you to come back into Oblivion there is also at least 4- or 5 waiting back in biggest Kingdom what has big city in one of larger islands that we call Insomnia propably later im going to take you into that island since that will be needed but as told we all are glad you are back with us Alice- called back to her Adam- been few years when you been taken back into living people and some of them your soulmates been not happy on fate orders but they could not do anything only to watch.

\- So this place is only so called borderline than only one island, im really sorry but i think some of my memories been erased by the higher wills so i will not remember what is afterlife i felt some easy when camed on island shore but been dumbed as couldn't recall anything.

-It will come back later to you recalling all but as told Me and that 4 back are glad you camed back to us Alice, im pretty sure when memories come back to you it will be easy to return in life of Insomnia as told you been high ranked person here thats why I been one of yours mates as it been allowed for high one to have more than one soulmate to live with within Oblivion, so not be guilt of short mortal life as its not giving anything now. Im taking you back to Insomnia so you will really like there its like this island on weather but more on big city feel too, it been 2 years when i had watch on border in case you comeback as that city been more of my home but having orders from command makes me have duty to do.

\- Btw i can ask Who rules that big city as im unfamiliar really ?- Alice asked

-Well uhm, the whole Oblivion kingdom from Insomnia is under of Orders of King all times, this one been your first soulmate, he was named Noctis, Im well one of Insomnia generals so im under his orders and well been your second soulmate, there is one very good skilled man who controls all kingdom information network he is yours third one, man who takes assasinations order is fourth what i recall and there is head scientist who is fifth one, i can't tell too much on names as all wait in Insomnia at least can tell not all of them been in good moods when fate forced you to go into mortal life some been violent disagreements but calmed down already i think. Just i hope no one from them did genocidial at least on now.

This been for Alice new thing, not only she been for long in Oblivion it seems also she had some mates she will be soon meeting now on Larger island of this whole dimension and well this could not wait for her now as in end she smiled.

-So well can we not come and see them all as i want to meet people who i been mate even if my memory been slighty erased by other will on mortal life im not afraid now to contact .

-So well then prepare Queen- Adam joked- Im sure you will enjoy the Insomnia especially that Palace too, for me that life been too bland as i escaped it from time to time but now can return to it too fully.

 **AN2. So thats part one of my 2 parts story im sure second will come tommorow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Well back with the second part of Oblivion and this will be prelast chapter as I plan it third part fanfic**

 **Discl. Only owning my OCs.**

Well seems that i never knew i been once living in this dimension before i been forced to enter normal life as mortal and ever having more than one soulmate is also thrilling as i thinked this is not possible so much but well now looking onto this seems is true, and to know in afterlife are even places where technology can be same as mortal one or more advanced, lol- this was some of Alice toughts when she was on water journey to shores of whole Oblivion dimension largest of islands on this plane that suppoused to be called Insomnia like whole Islandlike kingdom it had as there been also at least one larger landmass on east what been recalled Eorzea but here most of island kingdom not all time camed there especially after some of it internal wars with also big Empire on West what had nearing Insomnian technology but it not been on their level too much, beside kingdom ten times told that they want to be neutral and not been gained as ally to any sides so they allowed for embassies to be maked but only that. And when all two camed to be on approach to that big city what could make some Earth ones in shame on comparison as it been also modern one. another of shock been when she got back her cell phone too but it been black and gold and there been few names she was still not recognizing on call list , but she thinked that ones could be her missing other soulmates she will in end to meet. But to see modern city in afterlife is fun as she thinked that Heaven in comparison could be looking too much medieval like she thinked Hell would like also but as Volcanic dimension. She recalled that city also had its internal network for computers and one man who been in kingdom institution for that thing was listed as one of her soulmates apparently in his normal life in another dimension he was working for his goverment and then disgraced and also had bad decision on life whose ended him killed but as soul he turned in Oblivion automatically and been chosen from Kingdom King to get that role on city network when his memories been checked apparently king can see life of people who ended dead and showed up here most time. Most of time whole kingdom had influx of souls what been once born in other versions of Earth but some not wanted to be in Heaven, Hell or Purgatory just like they hated these planes of afterlife so they been sended to Oblivion instead and well most of people here are immortals now . And mostly now it been fun as for technological status Insomnian Kingdom been on par with landmass stated Garlean Empire so both becamed later alies than enemies beacuse of status that both had less magic users and more tech experience but all times Kingdom had stated that its neutral in matter of Eorzea so they not come with invasion well all knew if the lost Insomnian Queen would return thre could be so called big party and possible there would come delegations from other places of Oblivion as dimension. And this was worse on her as she after deletion of memory not known how to behave in presence of nobilityand this could be shame on her now.

And would she really agree whole city was huge beside parts that it would had an someting what relooked as medieval walls around it but they looked destroyed now and that been funny to see as it been totally modern metropolis reminding her slightly some Japanese city of her normal life before death. Even when they all camed into water border of city there been seenable border control but her companion and soulmate seemed not phased on this when showed some more special papers and only told that this been Kingdom buisness so in end they got into city quicker than some other people who been on wait and she was sure seen some Garlean people on wait as earlier thinked they been an fiction work but now well she was not sure on fiction theme. And well almost time they got into the town proper sudenly the cellphone of her mate got message from other one what been asking if female he was bringing was really their queen and female soulmate, he quickly replied before any talk to Alice what been only told :

\- Well rest of party got anxiety now as apparently another mate of yours seen us entering the city by that camera systems he is monitoring beside whole city network from now it will be hard to hide as all gets to know and wait propably in central town building what is Citadel and we are going there too,

\- The more harder for me will be greeting anyone noble beacuse well my memory been erased on all of my live before and its hard still for me to known i been noble and Soulmate of King before knowing also i have more mates on me too.

\- Do not worry Alice at least you have us so it will be no more than month to refamiliarize woth things and no one will be misjudging or critical on you and l here we are onto that center of whole Insomnia City, here beside King also are administrative divisions like one for City network, R&D and some more. The most of afraid is if not long we get visitors from other lands as news that Queen of Insomnia Returned can spread fast and it would be not good to hide it.

Maybe it was an bless to come on early time as no one knew that she ended returning to her immortal life she had before but well it was maybe nice phase to be mortal once but not for her as she ended in crap life but now well it end better again.

if all would think the haert of city been majestic outside well inside been even more excentric for her as whole had use of marble everywhere even on on the walls too but when they together got from elevator into that final floor she also recognized these wall paitings as she nearly been yeager to see one game who had setting in same city but that been suppoused to be fictional and now well uhm for her as it seemed whole city only been on island in afterlife than on landmass it been in game. And for her knowing she is also mate for one of this plane kings is hard too.

\- And here is where im feeling bad as well coming in the look of common person as i been one on short life and even underage on death as had no one for parents and only been bad in life since school got me hard, and now this on partial, be back as Immortal, Queen and possible noble as heritage but i not remember anuthiong i not want to be an burden - Alice said.

[Intermission. Gridania, Eorzean landmass second big land if the Oblivion realm]

Actually in this city state of the Eorzea was been hiding or rather avoiding any call from Insomnia one of males who been soulmate of the Kingdom Queen after her disappearance, he just not wanted to stay in capital all times like rest and well when you are one of Queen secret Assasins beside the soulmate mark means hard time when someone who get you an orders is not aviable and it not ended pretty that parting he nearly violently reacted on that news and pleaded for King to give him an time to clear toughts and now well in end he was also Eorzean hero now too not wanted into the mess as he is from neutral country for the Eorzean Aliance that not so much recently formed and well he not only joined any quests like attacking the Garlean Empire strongholds as also Insomnia been on good terms with Empire so it was bad so could only to get as observer, beside fact he was well before an nearly Hell send soul but got expelled from Hell when he killed demon to get replace of eye so Hell just told no to him there and soon got into Oblivion and got as later one Of King Assasins before Queen for first time camed and shifted allegiance to her. So well now he had to use that eyepatch all time on right one since not want to scare anyone from replacement as demon eye been red and catlike so used it to only tell Eorzeans he had his life hard not telling that he was Insomnian so Immortal and btw got some abilities from that eye too for dismay. And now even thinking his black phone suppoused to not have here any connection but well got first call from his time of exile so even hiding any of Insomnian clothing by common eorzean full body cloak he had to go out from Gridanian Adventures guild to just answer the phone and well this now been an night so no one of Adventurers and citiizens been outside so no one will hear his talk in Insomnian.

\- The hell you now want with me Gabriel, you know i cannot be on contact until the Queen is found back in realm- it was annoying that sneaky male of insomnia whole network was calling him again.

\- Actually possible is that yours exile is on end Rieper, Jensen had bringed to King female what not long camed on border of planes and really she is looking like ours Queen what been taken away by gods to have mortal life, actually what i know she is with King but knowing life we will get an private reunion before this will be told to Kingdom media and outside so emisaries from Allies will come also, so well be ready to come back to capital soon.

And well then phone got on silent as connection been ended having that demoneyed assasin on hold and thinking to use Eorzeans Airships so he can come to their island bound town called Limsa Lominsa and go from there to Insomnia as there been waterside ship travel on both sides.

[End of Intermission]

So well the return of young Queen for Insomnia in terms of citizens was not most known fact as whole Crown administration chosen to tell on this after 2 days as even they wanted to all of royal soulmates to be reunited but last one was still evading contact unlike Assasin one who all knew been in Eorzea second searched one even well whole Garleans chosen to help too as Insomnian Kingdom and Garlean Empire been allies but still none camed someone told that propably seen male lookalike in Kugane but well none of any true proof of that last soulmate been seenable and for that Assasin well he got in end an Imperial drop to Insomnia as he and one of Empire legatuses who been under name of Gaius been suprisingly friends and that in begining shocked King but later it ended on terms of allying with Empire beside fact of being an neutral nation to Eorzea still.

And for Alice well she was in the shock to know she had really good looking soulmates beside fact all of them camed up from fictional works she seen or played in her time of being mortal , and now well seems somewhere other been it real thing and deaths of each one been also bad and tragic for Jensen it been mission going wrong, secondly admin of Insomnian net and comunications been killed from his own bad decision if life what ended as movie in her dimension,third well been once good Assasin, but on final mission not only died but also lost the eye, she had seen his demonic one but not resented man for the fact, for royal soulmate or king she not knew anything as her death had camed before release of certain game with him so it was unknown and well fourth one been mystery as what she got from all mates someone seen him so still been hope to see him again soon as last trace been on very West city of Eorzea what been called Kugane.

 **AN2. So well here is second chapter**


End file.
